U.S. Pat. No. 3,614,937 discloses a plurality of modular pontoon float sections of uniform cross sectional dimension supported in longitudinal alignment with each other along two parallel sides of a pontoon boat deck through the instrumentality of a pair of longitudinally extending parallel flanges extending upwardly from each of the float sections to snugly receive one of a pair of parallel downwardly extending deck floor joists. Transverse aligned openings are provided in the flanges and in the joists to receive bolts for releasably fastening the pontoons to the deck. Pontoon sections at a front end of each aligned set can have a sloping shape to facilitate movement of the boat through the water. The openings in the pontoon flanges or in the deck joists can be slots which will permit removal of the pontoons from the joists after the bolts are loosened but without the necessity of completely removing the bolts. Such a pontoon structure can be semipermanently moored to a pier or the shore to form part or all of a dock, wharf, or bridge. It can be lengthened by adding additional float sections to a longer deck or floor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,535 discloses a combination steering console and refreshment center for a pontoon boat. The console includes a first face on which a steering wheel is mounted and a second opposed face. The upper portion of the second face is provided with an opening that is enclosed by a hinged cover which is movable from a closed position to a generally horizontal open position. A horizontal serving counter is disposed in the housing and is formed with a plurality of wells; one of the wells can constitute a sink, a second well can constitute a cooler and the third well can serve as a bottle rack. A generally vertical backsplash extends upwardly from the rear edge of the counter and a removable, flexible curtain joins the backsplash with the upper wall of the console. By disengaging the curtain, access can be had to equipment located behind the first face of the console.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,348 discloses a head construction for a pontoon boat comprising a housing having an open top and an open front and a toilet is mounted within the housing. A lid is hinged to the rear edge of the housing and is movable between a horizontal, closed position and an open position where the lid extends vertically. A foldable frame is secured to the housing and can be moved between a folded retracted position, where the frame is located within the housing, to an extended position where the frame extends vertically a substantial distance above the housing. A flexible curtain interconnects the undersurface of the lid and the frame and the lower end portion of the curtain is disposed within the open front end of the housing. When the lid is moved to the open position, the frame can be pivoted from the retracted to the extended position where the curtain provides an enclosure. The front surface of the curtain is provided with a closable slit to enable a person to enter the enclosure which provides complete privacy for a person using the head.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,086,725 discloses a recreational boat construction utilizing a hull formed of a thin gauge metal, such as aluminum, with the hull having an upper extremity to which are fastened unitary superstructure members molded from a plastic resin. The superstructure panels are rigidly fastened to the upper extremity of the hull and to the deck.